


An Impetuous Surprise

by Kiranokira



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Codependent Victuri, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranokira/pseuds/Kiranokira
Summary: Yuuri finishes filming a commercial in Japan a day early and races home to surprise Viktor.





	

At 19:06, the director thanks Yuuri for his work, and just like that, Yuuri is finished filming his tea commercial a day early. Four minutes later, Yuuri has booked a flight home, departing from Narita at 22:20. As he thanks the staff and insists that he would love to collaborate with them again, he pretends not to see that the producer would very much like to discuss a future project with him. They all have his manager's information, so he tries not to feel guilty as he bolts straight from the studio to the nearest subway with only his backpack and two shopping bags full of souvenirs for his rinkmates back in St. Petersburg.

He packed extraordinarily light for this trip, counting on the staff's efficiency to organize and conquer the filming within forty-eight hours. And after their progress yesterday, Yuuri felt confident in checking out of his hotel this morning and bringing his backpack into the studio, planning to find another hotel if necessary but hoping that something miraculous like this might happen. He didn't even bring pajamas with him, even though while he was packing for the trip in Russia he was tempted to find space for one of Viktor's shirts to sleep in.

He's been gone for almost thirty-nine hours to the minute. Somehow it feels like less and more than that at the same time.

Booking this close to the flight, business class was his only option—and he's lucky to have gotten that—but as he checks in, he calculates how much money from the commercial will be burned thanks to his impetuousness and winces. If he'd left when he was meant to, he wouldn't have to pay for his flight at all, but….

He collapses onto a sofa in the business class lounge and closes his eyes, tallying flight times and ticket prices. With all costs considered, Yuuri realizes he could have made about the same amount if he'd taken the commercial in London. Unfortunately, back when both companies offered, Yuuri took too long deciding whether or not he wanted to fly all the way to Tokyo and accidentally got the two companies into a bit of a bidding war. He felt a little guilty for making one of his oldest sponsors think he was flagging in loyalty to them, so he took the Tokyo job and apologized over email for the misunderstanding without actually explaining why he had hesitated.

"Why are you apologizing at all?" Viktor had asked him, baffled.

"It's polite, I guess," Yuuri told him.

"Oh. Are you going to apologize to the London company, too?"

"Probably not. I don't know them, but I have a relationship with the Japanese one."

Viktor stared at him like he'd just dipped a Roberto Cavalli tie in chocolate. Explaining Japanese business culture to Viktor usually results in a lot of expressions of that variety. As Viktor's explained to him, relationships are for people, and a company is not a person, so while Viktor may like and respect certain members of a company, he feels no sense of loyalty to the company as a whole. Naturally, Viktor is always gracious to everyone who hires him, but he's developed a firm "business is business" outlook on things.

So he'd pouted a lot when Yuuri caved to guilt and accepted the Tokyo offer.

He even waited until they were in the shower together and his hair was plastered to his face in a deliberately pathetic effigy to plaintively ask Yuuri, "How long will you be gone?"

Knowing Viktor was manipulating him didn't make it less powerful, and Yuuri wanted to give him the shortest estimate because he knew Viktor really was upset, but he remembered the last time he'd estimated too liberally and the trip ended up getting extended by three days due to a typhoon and then a technical failure on set. Viktor had whined at length on Twitter and then Instagram until both Yuuri's fans and Viktor's collaborated and started the hashtag #yuuricomehome.

In the end, Yuuri gave Viktor the conservative estimate his sponsor had given him, and it hadn't made Viktor happier, but he had let Yuuri brush his hair out of his face and kiss him, so Yuuri counted it a success anyway.

Wondering if he should tell Viktor he'll be home ahead of schedule or surprise him, Yuuri opens his mail app. He skims through his unread messages and takes note of but doesn't open the three from his manager that feature very excited promotion-related subject headings. Yuuri opens a blank email and tells her that he's traveling at the moment and he'll get back to her on Tuesday. All he wants in his first twenty-four hours back home is to lie in bed with Viktor's cold nose against his neck and Makkachin's heavy bulk on his legs and maybe a movie on Viktor's iPad. He doesn't write that, but she'll probably understand the subtext. Yuuri then entertains the fantasy of telling her that from now on he'll only accept promotion offers that include Viktor, but he suspects she'll ignore that and then get her revenge by throwing around words like "codependent" at his next public event.

In his defense, though, it's not that unreasonable a request. Many companies ask for them as a pair, some out of genuine interest and some because it's become widely known across the industry that Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki accept only 55% of the individual offers they receive but 90% of the joint offers.

The only joint offers they consistently turn down involve excessive nudity or unusual costumes—both of which Viktor has repeatedly said he's comfortable with if Yuuri ever changes his mind. Yuuri regularly assures him that he won't, and Viktor rarely argues if Yuuri vetoes something. It's only since Viktor discovered An An's sex edition that he's been relentlessly campaigning for Yuuri to accept the magazine's beseeching requests.

(Last night, Yuuri wrote to An An and expressed interest in doing a tasteful shoot. He plans on giving Viktor the contract as a Valentine's Day present.)

Without intending to, Yuuri drifts into a nap and only wakes when one of the staff members gently touches his arm and tells him his flight is boarding.

He makes it into his seat before he remembers that he hasn't written to Viktor yet. He opens their LINE chat and smiles at the last message Viktor sent him.

[Makkachin won't sleep on your side of the bed. It's cute and frustrating and I blame you for my cold bed and empty arms and also for Makkachin's whining whenever she hears the elevator chime and it's not you.]

Four crying stamps and a broken heart follow.

Yuuri grins and sends him a glowing heart stamp, then switches on airplane mode. Surprise it is.

He sleeps on the first leg and spends his layover in Qatar wandering the shops aimlessly. Despite his tight schedule in Tokyo, he already has all the souvenirs he needs. He found most of the snacks Yuri won't admit he misses in a convenience store near the studio, and in the LOFT next to his hotel, he bought thirty-two packages of the bath salts that Viktor's been literally dreaming about. At Narita before his flight he also picked up senbei for Coach Yakov, matcha for Lilia, tabi socks for Mila, and for Georgi a magazine featuring Natalia Strokous, the fashion model he's currently dating.

Yuuri's jittery awake for the second leg of the trip, and when they land in Moscow, he decides he's glad he took the Tokyo job after all. As much as he loves being home, coming home offers its own rewards. Just the unguarded surprise that will grace Yuri's face when Yuuri gives him the pizza-flavored potato chips no one else in the world knows he loves would make nearly any trip abroad worth the effort. Viktor, meanwhile, probably won't notice the bags of souvenirs or even let Yuuri through the door before he insists on a hug and a long, involved kiss.

Just thinking about it has Yuuri hurrying to his final gate of the trip in case his proximity to the plane makes time move faster.

He arrives in St. Petersburg at 2:50 after a total of thirty-four hours and thirty minutes. The airport is predictably quiet, every shop shuttered and most of the passengers drained and sustained only by the promise of beds somewhere far away from here.

Yuuri yawns three times as he covers the distance between the plane and the first moving walkway. He debates enduring the cost of a taxi home versus calling Viktor and hoping he's still awake. When Yuuri was in Tokyo, he had grand plans of showing up at home and quietly stealing into their bed so Viktor would wake up to him in the morning (provided Makkachin's silence could be negotiated)—but now he feels subhuman and filthy and all he wants is to sleep, romantic gestures be damned.

Yuuri passes by baggage claim, relieved down to his soul that he has nothing checked to wait for, and shuffles through the automatic doors to the general arrivals area.

There is a small contingent of people waiting, but Yuuri doesn't even lift his head to check.

That's how Yuuri ends up squawking and losing six years of his life when Viktor launches at him and clings to him from behind.

His poor heart hammering, Yuuri manages enough coordination to wrestle his backpack onto the ground and turn in Viktor's arms. "Bui...Vitya!" He's so exhausted that his accent is as thick as it was when he was twelve and barely spoke English, and he's also too exhausted to care.

Viktor doesn't notice, smiling at him like Yuuri hung the stars just for him. "Welcome home, _zolotse_."

Yuuri can't summon the energy to ask any of the questions swirling in his head. He just follows Viktor to the car and happily lets Viktor hold his hand while he naps in the passenger's seat.

Makkachin is waiting by the door and only barely seems to suppress a greeting like Viktor's. Yuuri kneels down and hugs her, and she licks his neck and face gently in return.

"You don't have to shower," Viktor says, but Yuuri makes an undignified noise of horror that makes Viktor laugh.

He will never, ever defile their bed with plane stench; it's one of his things now.

It isn't until Yuuri's under the blankets, curled up in Viktor's arms, that Viktor whispers, "Were you surprised to see me?"

Yuuri's too sleepy to say anything but, "Yes."

Viktor laughs, sounding pleased. "A fan of yours saw you in Moscow," he explains. "She uploaded a photo to Instagram of you looking out the window like a lost child."

"Fucking social media," Yuuri murmurs in Japanese, tucking his face against Viktor's neck as Makkachin's weight impresses the mattress at his back.

"The next commercial offer you get has to agree to film here," Viktor decides, kissing Yuuri's bottom lip with ceremony as if he's signing a proclamation.

Yuuri reaches up and strokes Viktor's hair between his sleep-clumsy fingers. "In St. Petersburg?" he yawns.

"No, in our bed."

Yuuri thinks of the An An shoot he's agreed to and closes his eyes with a smile before he gives anything away. He lost this surprise to Viktor, but he'll have the next one for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> [The An An shoot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10797015).
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hadakanomind) | [Tumblr](http://kyashin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
